


Coffee and Cream

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur really likes licking things, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings are always celebrated the same way in the Emrys-Pendragon household, but today Merlin decides to change things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DYlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was inspired by the gorgeous art by Dylogger which can be found [here](http://i.imgur.com/HedEWTI.png) and [here](http://i.imgur.com/0RDHi9Y.png). Thank you so much to my brilliant betas Narlth and Cricket, all remaining mistakes are my own. Final thanks to the Merlin chat for being full of instigators who instigate.

Sunday mornings were always celebrated the same way in the Emrys-Pendragon household. Arthur would wake up promptly at half seven and turn over, clutching Merlin to his chest and peppering his neck and shoulder with wet kisses, smacking his lips and generally making as much noise as possible. Merlin would groan and dive under the duvet, curling up into a ball to escape wakefulness. That was generally when Arthur would rise, take a shower, and head to the kitchenette to make a proper fry up. He knew that the only way to convince Merlin from bed would be the aroma of rashers and coffee. 

Eventually Merlin would poke his head around the corner, all bed head, big ears, and eyes squinting at the sunlight. Arthur would invite him in, raising a tantalizing cup of coffee. It always made him grin to watch Merlin clutch the mug between both hands, see how he slowly joined the land of the living as the coffee and breakfast hit his system. At this point they would both relocate to the sofa and curl up together, Arthur reading some financial journal while Merlin clutched a paperback romance, occasionally wiggling dramatically to reach his ipod on the coffee table and skip the current song on his playlist. Sunday mornings were always celebrated the same way in the Emrys-Pendragon household. 

But today there were a few slight differences. Merlin still dived under the duvet, but soon after Arthur entered the kitchen he heard the groans of floorboards. Merlin never moved from the bed until the coffee machine was hissing, spitting out the final drops of coffee at the end of the brewing cycle. Arthur decided to ignore it and continued to dig around in the fridge. 

When Merlin poked his head around the corner, Arthur had just enough time to notice mischievous eyes, brunet hair which clung to his scalp, and ears still pink from showering, then Merlin wrapped a silk-clad leg around the wall. Arthur’s eyes rested on the black garter that held the stocking in place, and his cock twitched. Merlin was poised sinfully, his left arm clutching the wall as he slowly lifted his leg, toes pointed, and proceeded to slink forward so that the wall no longer covered his form. 

Arthur’s breathing faltered. Merlin was clad in plum coloured teddy lingerie, lace hugging his lithe form. It was tantalizing, framing his pectorals and the black nipple tassels, blocking the flesh from his sight. The chain that linked them begged to be played with. The lace continued, framing Merlin’s navel and the trail of pubic hair peeking out of the delicate lacey v that ended just above his groin. A translucent skirt clung to his hips, and through it he could clearly see Merlin’s cock, where it was framed by two buckles on his thighs that held the whole ensemble in place. He was gorgeous, a sex god gleaming in the morning sun.

Merlin raised his arms above his head and stretched, his chest poking forward as he yawned, and then proceeded to slink towards the table, sitting down daintily. Immediately he clasped his cup of coffee and brought it to his face, inhaling appreciatively. He took a sip, hummed, then started to eat his breakfast with his usual zeal.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a good few seconds and then slowly returned to his breakfast as well. He would follow Merlin’s lead. They continued to eat, and Merlin started talking about the album he was working on, some idea for a song that included heavy syncopation and the use of a guitar that he insisted “had the perfect mellow warmth to match Mordred’s electric viola”. 

Arthur jumped when he felt a silk clad leg brush against his calf. He coughed, took another sip of coffee, and tried to appear nonchalant as Merlin’s leg traveled up his leg, rubbing his thigh and resting at his crotch. He didn’t push down, but occasionally his toes would twitch, and Arthur’s cock was steadily gaining interest. 

Merlin was just talking about the bridge of the song when his mug tipped over and coffee splashed on his leg. He pouted as the warm liquid soaked into his hosiery.

“This will stain,” he griped, dabbing at it with a napkin.

Arthur surged forward. “I’m sure I can save it for you, darling.”

He knelt at Merlin’s side, ignoring the puddle of coffee on the floor. He looked up into his husband’s eyes, awaiting permission. Merlin nodded with a shy smile, and Arthur bent down to lap at the warm spot. His nose filled with the scent of Merlin, of his almond body soap, and of the coffee that had spilled there. 

Merlin tilted his head back, enjoying the warmth of Arthur’s mouth on his thigh and the chill he felt when Arthur moved to another spot. He felt so sensitive everywhere, his skin on high alert. He let out a breath and his right hand ventured to the chain between his nipples, giving it a gentle tug. A moan, drawn out, as Arthur blew on the stockings, tickling his skin. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Arthur moaned, brushing his face across the warmed leather of Merlin’s garter. He dragged his face against the wet material, luxuriating in the gentle scratch of the fabric. 

Merlin clasped his hair, guiding Arthur’s head under his skirt and towards his leaking cock. Arthur surged forward, lapping at the prick’s tip and murmuring, “Mine, god you’re so beautiful, fuck, Merlin, fuck,” until Merlin’s gasping breath became one, throaty long moan. Then Arthur’s hands tightened on the wood of the chair. He continued to explore with his mouth, licking the thick vein on the gorgeous cock in front of him, taking Merlin into his mouth as far as he could go. He bobbed up and down, teasing his husband with short bursts of suction. Merlin’s grip in his hair was starting to sting, but he didn’t care as Merlin began to thrust, and Arthur ignored the tears in his eyes and tried to suck even harder. The thrusts became less coordinated, and finally Merlin surged up out of the chair with a choked gasp and emptied himself into Arthur’s mouth. 

He lay there, lax and pleased, caressing Arthur’s cheek as Arthur swallowed as much of the cum as he could. Arthur was high with it, the scent of Merlin, the lace under his fingertips as his hands ran up Merlin’s sides. He was so hard and Merlin looked so sweet, so perfect.

“You are perfection,” he grunted, rising up to sit on Merlin’s lap and lick his collarbones. Merlin grabbed his arse, and moaned. Arthur started to grind against Merlin, then realised that may not be the best idea with the jeans he was clad in. 

Hurriedly he got up and stripped, trying not to trip over his jeans as he simultaneously tried to rip his t-shirt off and kick off his socks. 

Merlin giggled and stood to help, pulling the shirt from Arthur’s flailing arms.

Once Arthur was naked they gazed at each other hungrily. Merlin smirked and asked, “How would you like to start this beautiful day?” his voice deep and gritty from his orgasm.

Arthur looked at Merlin, trussed up in purple lace and flushed with sex, and he knew immediately what he craved. 

“I want to ride you,” he husked out. “I want to taste you all over and then I want you to fuck me.”

Merlin’s smirk widened, and then he clasped Arthur’s hand and led him to their room. He sank onto the duvet, gave Arthur’s cock a few friendly tugs then he climbed into the center of the bed and splayed there, waiting. 

Arthur got lube from the nightstand and joined him, kneeling between Merlin’s thighs. He started to lick just above the garter, enjoying the taste of salt and marveling at how soft Merlin’s skin was. He worked his way up, kissing and licking at the trail of hair that was left uncovered by the lingerie. He mapped the planes of Merlin’s stomach, his chest. He laid on his side, humping his leaking cock into Merlin’s hip as his mouth circled one of the nipple tassels, lazily tugging at it. Through it all the warmth in his groin was fueled by the sounds Merlin made, grunts, hitches in breath. Merlin was a quiet lover and so Arthur knew that each noise was well and truly earned. 

Merlin’s cock was starting to get hard again, and as its interest grew Merlin became more restless. His hands clung to the sheets and his toes dug into the mattress, hips raising and swiveling. 

“Arthur,” he panted. The man looked up, his eyes glazed. “Arthur, it’s time for me to prepare you. Get on your knees.”

Arthur’s movements changed from lazy ministrations as he eagerly got into place, presenting Merlin with his pert arse. Merlin massaged the globes in front of him before letting his thumb circle Arthur’s furl. He uncapped the lubricant, and squeezed an ample dollop straight onto Arthur’s arse, watching as the muscles flexed in response to the unexpected cold of the gel. A thumb, a finger, then three fingers prepared Arthur, until the blond growled, 

“Enough already,” and turned to face Merlin. 

Merlin laid back, adding more lube to his cock, and then watched as Arthur situated himself and slowly sunk onto him. He slowly began to ride Merlin, enjoying the warmth filling him and the tickling of Merlin’s skirt on his balls. 

Merlin couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Arthur’s hips and digging his nails in. He needed to concentrate or else this would end too soon, and there was no way he was coming before his husband had had his fill. 

“Merlin, ahh, fuck.”

Arthur picked up the pace, bouncing now as he angled so that his prostate was hit each time he lunged down onto Merlin’s cock. His pleasure kept climbing higher, higher, and his balls were so ready to explode with it. He concentrated on Merlin’s face, watching as his features screwed up in pleasure, saw the shallow exhales coming from his red, pouty lips. Arthur reached down and tugged on the chain between Merlin’s tassels, and the look on his face was enough to send Arthur over the edge, his come landing on Merlin’s chest and the lace.

Arthur dreamily rubbed his come into the lingerie, smearing it into creamy skin and purple lace as the brunet tightened his grip on Arthur’s hips. He rammed up into Arthur’s arse and after several more strokes he orgasmed as well. 

Arthur leaned down and began to pepper Merlin’s face with kisses until he relinquished his grip on the blond’s hips. Gently Arthur lifted himself off of Merlin’s cock and came to rest beside him, continuing to examine the lace with the pads of his fingers. 

“Fuck, Merlin,” he groaned. Merlin gathered him into his arms and distracted him with a deep, languorous kiss. 

“I thought you’d like a change in routine,” Merlin murmured, arching further into Arthur and sucking him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.ohcheri.com/purple-lace-lingerie-and-handcuffs-p-6830.html?gclid=Cj0KEQjwx_WuBRDJ7tSK2-W0pJkBEiQAEWgR8BAe_W9RKdrnFi_HOoys8wmzpV7MbOPl2pQVhiGzO_AaAohS8P8HAQ) is very similar to what I imagined Merlin wearing. :)


End file.
